Pursuant to an exemplary scenario, multimedia data captured by media capture devices, such as a camera or a camcorder, may be compressed in order to save memory during storage or to efficiently utilize available bandwidth during a transmission. The multimedia data, such as, for example, video data, may be encoded utilizing encoding mechanisms that are sufficient to achieve compression of the video data. The video data may subsequently be decompressed (e.g., decoded) for display/viewing purposes.
Moreover, in one exemplary scenario, various video coding paradigms may involve a block-based coding of video data, wherein each frame of video data is represented in terms of a plurality of blocks, and wherein coding techniques, such as, for example, motion compensation and transformation, are applied to the blocks so as to remove temporal and spatial redundancies in the frames corresponding to the video data. Pursuant to one exemplary scenario, high efficiency video coding (HEVC) may be implemented to substantially improve coding efficiency compared to H.264/Advanced Video Coding (AVC) (e.g., reducing bit rate requirements by half while maintaining comparable video quality), which might occur at the expense of increased computational and memory requirements. Depending on the application requirements, HEVC may be able to trade off computational complexity, compression rate, robustness to errors and processing delay time.